Nearly every single high school child in this country contends with the nearly insurmountable challenge of storing books, notes and papers, meals, clothing and other learning periphernalia within the constricted confines of the standard school locker. This space, in its typical configuration, is several times taller than it is wide or deep. Storage is usually confined to lowermost levels of the locker, with but only the lightest or most used articles enjoying plain view, the rest being consigned to burial beneath several strata of last semester's biology notes.
The primary fault inherent in the typical vertically oriented locker is the lack of storage shelves except at the very top. This results in the placement of stored articles, one on the top of the other, resulting in disorganization and inefficient storage.
Another problem with school and other "public" lockers is the frequency with which their users change. This factor precludes the user from installing permanent shelves. Any occupant of such a locker who wishes to have vertically spaced shelving accordingly to utilize a readily detachable means of installing the shelves, and one which will not scratch, deform or otherwise alter locker's interior.
The inventors have answered the problem of providing shelves in vertical lockers without damaging the locker itself. The shelves are readily detachable, yet, when in place are sufficiently fixed and rigid so as to meet the user's anticipated needs.